Move data structure in Generation III
Format Every move in Ruby, Sapphire, FireRed, LeafGreen, and Emerald has a 12-byte data structure. Notes: # All numbers are to be treated as unsigned unless otherwise specified. # Numbers prefixed with "0x", "$" or suffixed with "h" are hexadecimal. # Numbers prefixed with "0" are octal. # Numbers with no specific prefix or suffix are decimal. * Accuracy determines the move's accuracy. Divide this value by 100 to get the actual accuracy. In Generation I, this value was 0-255 and divided by 256, which explains why sometimes attacks like missed. This no longer happens in Generation III. This value is also set to 0 to reach 100% accuracy. * Effect accuracy determines probability that the effect associated with a given move will happen. Divide this value by 100 to get the actual effect's accuracy. So that, for instance, a value of 100 gives the player 100% chances for the effect to trigger. For yet-unknown reasons, some moves have this value set to 0 which results in 100% accuracy as well. * Affects whom determines who the move will hit on a 2 on 2 battle. It can be selected target, user, both foes, random foe, both foes and partner, field, opponent field (Spikes) and last opponent who moved. The following table indicates which value matches a certain target type. Please note that it is theoretically possible to combine those values. For example, the player could have a move with this value set to 0x18. This would mean it would affect everyone except the partner. But, no move seems to use such a combination in the games. Also, the special case 0x01 has a different target depending on the move. Counter targets the last attacker, while Metronome could target anything. * Priority determines the moves speed. For example, is faster than most other moves. This byte is signed, i.e. this value can be either positive or negative. If it is strictly less than 0x80 (128), then the player got the actual value. If not, the actual value equals: -1 * (256 - Current Value). Thus, value 0xFE (254) must be treated as -2 instead. * Flags determine additional properties of the move: --fedcba WARNING: Flags c''' and '''d are mutually exclusive. **'a' - This moves makes contact with the target. **'b' - This move is affected by . **'c' - This move is affected by . **'d' - This move is affected by . **'e' - This move may be used with **'f' - This move is affected by the effects of King's Rock. The flinch effect is considered an additional effect for the purposes of , but not . * Padding consists of a sequence of 3 bytes. Each one of those bytes should be set to 0x00. Fingerprint 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 // - (used for unknown moves) 00 28 00 64 23 00 00 00 33 00 00 00 // POUND 2B 32 01 64 19 00 00 00 33 00 00 00 // KARATE CHOP 1D 0F 00 55 0A 00 00 00 33 00 00 00 // DOUBLESLAP 1D 12 00 55 0F 00 00 00 33 00 00 00 // COMET PUNCH 00 50 00 55 14 00 00 00 33 00 00 00 // MEGA PUNCH 22 28 00 64 14 64 00 00 32 00 00 00 // PAY DAY 04 4B 0A 64 0F 0A 00 00 13 00 00 00 // FIRE PUNCH 05 4B 0F 64 0F 0A 00 00 13 00 00 00 // ICE PUNCH 06 4B 0D 64 0F 0A 00 00 13 00 00 00 // THUNDERPUNCH ...